Κινητική Ενέργεια
Κινητική Ενέργεια Kinetic Energy thumb|300px| [[Κινητική Ενέργεια Μεταφορική Ενέργεια Περιστροφική Ενέργεια ]] thumb|300px| [[Κινητική Ενέργεια Μεταφορική Ενέργεια Περιστροφική Ενέργεια ]] thumb|300px| [[Ενέργεια|Ενέργεια (φυσική οντότητα) Ενέργεια (φυσικό μέγεθος) ---- Μηχανική Ενέργεια Κινητική Ενέργεια Δυναμική Ενέργεια Βαρυτική Ενέργεια Αρχή Διατήρησης Ενέργειας Μηχανική ]] thumb |300px | [[Θεώρημα Μεταβολής Κινητικής Ενέργειας ]] thumb|300px| [[Ενέργεια|Ενέργεια (φυσική οντότητα) Ακτινοβολία Ενέργεια (φυσικό μέγεθος) ---- Μηχανική Ενέργεια Κινητική Ενέργεια Δυναμική Ενέργεια Έργο Ελαστική Ενέργεια Δυναμικό Βαρυτική Ενέργεια Λαγρασιανή (Lagrangian) Χαμιλτονιανή (Hamiltonian) ---- Θερμική Ενέργεια Θερμότητα Εσωτερική Ενέργεια Ενθαλπία Ελεύθερη Ενέργεια Helmholtz Ελεύθερη Ενέργεια Gibbs Χημική Ενέργεια ---- Ηλεκτρομαγνητική Ενέργεια Ηλεκτρική Ενέργεια Μαγνητική Ενέργεια Ηλεκτρικό Δυναμικό Μαγνητικό Δυναμικό Ηλεκτρική Τάση Επαγωγική Τάση ---- Ιονίζουσα Ενέργεια Πυρηνική Ενέργεια Ενέργεια Μηδενικού Σημείου ---- Σκοτεινή Ενέργεια Big Bang ---- Αρχή Διατήρησης Ενέργειας Ισοδυναμία Μάζας - Ενέργειας 1ος θερμοδυναμικός Νόμος 2ος Θερμοδυναμικός Νόμος ---- Ενέργειες Ενεργειακές ΠηγέςΠεδία ---- Οικονομική Ενέργεια Χρήμα Φυσικός ΠόροςΕνεργειακή Παραγωγή Υδροηλεκτρικό Εργοστάσιο Ατμοηλεκτρικό Εργοστάσιο ---- Υπερβατικές Ενέργειες ]] thumb|300px| [[Ανανεώσιμη Ενέργεια Μη-Ανανεώσιμη Ενέργεια ]] thumb|300px| [[Δυνητική Ενέργεια ---- Βαρυτική Ενέργεια Ηλεκτρική Ενέργεια ]] - Ένα είδος ενέργειας. Ορισμός της κινητικής ενέργειας Είναι η ενέργεια που αναγκάζει άμεσα ένα σώμα να εκτελέσει το φαινόμενο της κίνησης (δηλ. με άλλα λόγια να κινηθεί) *ΣΗΜΕΙΩΣΗ: Για την καλύτερη κατανόηση του ορισμού μπορούμε να παραλληλίσουμε την κινητική ενέργεια με την αξία των χρημάτων που υπάρχουν στο ταμείο ενός εμπορικού καταστήματος (δηλ μέ ότι αποκαλούμε οικονομικά «ρευστό»). Αντίθετα η "δυναμική ενέργεια" αντιστοιχεί στην αξία των εμπορευμάτων που βρίσκονται στα ράφια. Παραδείγματα *π.χ. η ενέργεια που έχει ένας άνθρωπος που τρέχει ή περπατάει. Φυσικά Μεγέθη Κινητική ενέργεια ( Εκιν ) (Kinetic energy) - Εκφράζει φυσικά την ποσότητα της κινητικής ενέργειας (οντότητας) που έχει ένα σώμα. Νόμοι της Κινητικής Ενέργειας Νόμος Κινητικής Ενέργειας *- Φυσική έκφραση (ή διατύπωση) Η κινητική ενέργεια ( Eκιν ) που έχει ένα σώμα που κινείται (δηλ. εκτελεί το φαινόμενο της κίνησης) ισούται με το ημιγινόμενο της μάζας ( m ) της ύλης του σώματος αυτού επί επί το τετράγωνο της ταχύτητας (v ) της κίνησης του. *- Μαθηματική Έκφραση (ή αναπαράσταση) : E_k = \begin{matrix} \frac{1}{2} \end{matrix} m \cdot v^2 :όπου: : m = μάζα του σώματος : v = ταχύτητα του σώματος. *ΣΗΜΕIΩΣΗ: Από τον παραπάνω νόμο προκύπτει ότι αν το σώμα είναι ακίνητο θα έχει μηδενική κινητική ενέργεια. Relativistic kinetic energy Here we show that the expression of kinetic energy from special relativity becomes arbitrarily close to the classical expression for speeds that are much slower than the speed of light. Einstein's famous mass-energy equation : E = m c^2 \ represents the total energy of a body with relativistic mass : m = \frac{m_0} {\sqrt{1 - v^2/c^2}} \ :where the velocity, v \ is the velocity of the body relative to the observer, m_0 \ is the ''rest'' mass (the observed mass of the body at zero velocity relative to the observer), and c \ is the speed of light. When the velocity v \ is zero, the energy expressed above is not zero and represents the ''rest'' energy: : E_0 = m_0 c^2. \ When the body is in motion relative to the observer, the total energy exceeds the rest energy by an amount that is, by definition, the kinetic energy: : T = E - E_0 = m c^2 - m_0 c^2 = \frac{m_0 c^2} {\sqrt{1 - v^2/c^2}} \ - \ m_0 c^2 \ Using the approximation : ( 1 + x )^n \approx 1 + nx \ :::for |x| \ll 1 \ we get when speeds are much slower than that of light or v \ll c \ which is the Newtonian expression for kinetic energy. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Δυναμική Ενέργεια * Μηχανική Ενέργεια Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *hyperphysics.phy-astr.gsu.edu *[ ] *[ ] Category: Ενέργειες Category: Κλασσική Μηχανική